Alice of Gravity Sacrifice
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: A Gravity Falls version of the Vocaloid song Alice of Human Sacrifice
1. A little dream

Pacifica was innocently stroking a rabbit she held. The animal purred softly in her arms. "Aww, what a cute bunny" Wendy commented. She just happened to be passing by. "May I pet?" The teen girl then asked, her hand already reaching out.

"No" Pacifica only hissed coldly, pulling away.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. 'I'm just a filthy commoner. I'm not allowed to touch the princess's pet'" Wendy air quoted. Pacifica only stood in silent rage, highly insulted not to mention hurt by Wendy's comment. Before the blonde girl had a chance to make the older girl crumble, the rabbit leaped out of her arms.

Pacifica was immediately chasing after the rabbit, trotting around in her Steve Madden shoes. Wendy just followed the girl, the Mystery Shack being her destination anyways. They followed the rabbit over to the Bottomless Pit.

"No!" Pacifica shouted after her pet, helplessly watching it hop in.

"Aw, too bad" Wendy just stood to the side, hand on hip. Seething in her rage, the blonde practically exploded.

"YOU! It's all your fault! And now your gonna go down there and get it back!" Pacifica roared.

"Whoa" the red head put her hands up in defense. "Look, I'm sorry bout what I said and your, bunny rabbit, but keep in mind I'm kinda going through a tough time; breakup and all"

"That's not an excuse" Pacifica's tone of voice calmed somewhat; though never lacking the venom, frustration and sternness. "You are responsible for this, the least you can do is at least try; besides, I can sue your family dry"

_There was once a little dream._

Soon they came to an agreement. Wendy would go down while Pacifica supplied her with what looks to be an infinite supply of rope.

_No one knows who had dreamt it. It was really such a small dream._

"What's with the rope?" Robbie asked. The guy was going to the Shack in an attempt to win Wendy back.

"Oh nothing. Just your ex getting my bunny back from the Bottomless Pit" Pacifica responded casually.

"Wait, what?" The older teen had to do a double take. Minutes later he went down after her.

"Suit yourself" was the blonde's only comment.

_This made the dream think..."I don't want to disappear...How can I make people dream me?"_

"*yawn*, this is boring" Pacifica said aloud. After waiting and waiting for god knows how long and even bothering to throw out her old clothing, Wendy and Robbie never came back or even signaled to. Growing impatient, the blonde climbed down as well.

_The little dream thought...And at last had an idea._

"Whoa" Mabel looked down in awe. "Who do you think went down there?"

"I dunno" Dipper shrugged.

"Well, one way too find out" Mabel said before randomly jumping in

_"I will make people come too me, and they will make my world"_

Few seconds went by. Dipper, seeing that the rope is snapping, makes an attempt to cling to it. Instead of looking like a hero, he got dragged down as well.


	2. Wrathful Spade

Awhile back I was just climbing down the side of the Bottomless Pit. Being the lumberjack's daughter has it's benefits. At least until I slipped. Now I'm just stuck falling aimlessly, rope tied around my waist.

I do feel a bit guilty by how I treated Pacifica, but to be fair I have been a bit stressed lately. There's the breakup, I got 3 brothers, that kind of stuff. But seriously, why are people blaming me!? Just, uggh!

Robbie was such an ass to me. I don't know where he got the idea that apologies will fix everything. He never had to lie about something as stupid as a damn song! Covers are just as good. How the heck am I supposed to be able to trust him? Unhealthy relationship, goodbye! But oh-no, we gotta lie about our own originality! And instead of accepting fate, he forces me to play this dumbass game of tag with him. I know Robbie's never been the brightest crayon in the box (may I remind you he ate a lollipop stick-first), but I expect him to be smarter than that!

Speaking of intelligence, Dipper (now nicknamed Dipshit) really let me down. I mean seriously, bowling? BOWLING!? ...Actually when I think of it, taking off a certain someone's head with a bowling ball would be pretty satisfying. Still, I'd expect better from the mini detective. Adding to that Dipshit had always been clingy. I mean, I never minded hanging out with the dork once in awhile, but dude! Give me some damn space! Oh, I'm going to talk to other guys my own age, HE F**KIN FLIPS OUT! I swear, if I had to describe Dipshit with one word, it'd be nosy. Always poking that nose where it doesn't belong; whether it be in the woods or my personal life. I mean, space please!

I'd be so done with boys if it weren't for the fact that i'm the eldest in a FAMILY OF THEM. It's kinda a fact that I'm Manly Dan's daughter and I got 3 younger brothers. I'm practically the only female period. I'm outnumbered. And you know, it's f**kin stressful being me. At home its loud, messy and chaotic. Multiply by ten on game night. Multiply that by ten more when its the super bowl.

Mid-mental rant the winds seemed to increase. This small change in the middle of nowhere really caught my attention. Before I knew it, something flew up to me. Quick reflexes acting, I caught this mysterious item. Letting the other cards fly away towards the top, I look over the one in my hand: the Jack of Spades.

One blink and the entire scenery changed. Everything changed from simply falling in a sea of blackness to a forest. There was no longer a card held between my fingers, but an axe grasped tightly in my hand. I also notice my change of outfit.

My usual flannel shirt and jeans were switched for a green lolita style dress. The neckline was a bit low and u-shaped, showing a little bit of cleavage. Only a little though. The dress was synched on my waist thanks to a simple white apron. My usual idea of footwear was replaced by knee high lace up boots.

I start walking and wandering aimlessly through this place, the anger from my earlier rants raging. Mentally repeating those words to myself, its seems to be such a shock when I feel pain in my arm so suddenly. I was passing by a rose bush and got scratched.

"Ow!" I winced, pulling back. A line of blood dripped and leaked pain. Immediately I heard a chorus of laughter. Looking at the bush, I notice that the flowers themselves all had faces.

"Ahaha, so sorry mam. Not our fault" one spoke in between her laughter. It took me a few moments to process this.

"Oh, ummm, its okay. Nothing a band-aid can't fix" I reassured the talking plants.

"Yeah, it's not our fault only the pretty are protected" another commented.

"What?" I question.

"Oh ya'kno, we roses are clearly the prettiest of all the flowers. Its only natural we're covered in thorns. As for the lesser flowers, uggh, no wonder they get picked so fast" a third flower explained, looking at me with disgust.

"Are you saying i'm ugly?" I ask

"Ahaha, your words not ours" a chorus of laughter rang out.

"Please stop. I just broke up with my boyfriend. I don't need this" I try to nicely ask. The teasing laughing failed to cease. In fact, it grew.

"Oh, poor ugly flower. Picked and left to die. It's no wonder he left you" the only continued to tease. "Oops, I added insult to injury" one joked, stabbing my already wounded arm.

"Not funny. I'm not even a flower" I protest. They only start calling me a weed.

At this point tears are threatening to leak out. My grip on the axe is tightening, though my hand is shaking. I'm also clenching my teeth. I tell them to stop, but their taunts and laughter continues. It only a matter of seconds before this anger reaches its peak. "SHUT THE F**K UP!" I shout, my axe quickly chopping and silencing them. Love sure hurts. As for the wounds, I rip off some of my apron for a band-aid. I then walk on, snatching this butterfly-like creature in my hand. I snack on it's bread and butter wings.

_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.  
And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.  
Never hesitating to slay all within her way.  
Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland._

I feel so alive. So relieved. It's like this limitless anger towards everyone is slowly evaporating away. Still, I can't believe I never realized it before. Never saw the answer to my little problem. Just do what Dad does and be destructive. I guess it's all genetics. Plus the weapon is in my hand for a reason. It's not meant for trees, it's meant for stress. And everyone and everything is giving me that. My relationships, my family, my boss, they are nothing but trouble.

No one cared. No one ever did. Robbie just wanted me for status, Dipper for fun, Stan for money. I can't believe I was ever so blind to that. My family only pushed me to the side. Probably cuz I'm a girl. How sexist. No one ever cared for me. No one cares about Wendy Corduroy. Well guess what? I don't care about you guys either! Just die! Die! All of you!

Continuing to walk on, my blood stained as well as tattered dress drips, joining the river created by my victims of rage. I will not look back. I will continue forward, leaving behind everything that angered me. Everything that stood in my way. They are now a thing of the past. I shall only continue forwards.

_Deep into the darkened forest, the Alice walked the line.  
Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin.  
If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.  
No one would have suspected that she had ever been._

Tossing aside the decapitated head of yet another victim, I continue my journey through this wonderland; no care for the life of the person with brown hair. I'm not crazy. I'm not insane. I'm not unstable. I am definitely not mad. ...ok, maybe a little. Walking on this scarlet path I created, I see a familiar face. That rabbit.

I run, remembering all that happened earlier. The reason why I ever went down the Bottomless Pit. I just run, chasing after this bunny rabbit. It's expressionless pink eyes focused on the path ahead as it's hind legs pound on the ground. I only follow carelessly. We play this game until I find myself face first in,...bars?

Looking around, I realize I'm trapped. Locked away in a cage. Looking back at the rabbit, the animal just stands there. It looked at me in shame. Despite my pleads for help, the animal just mocks me, hopping away. Left me in this cage like a prisoner. I'm a prisoner.

Looking behind me, I realize the seriousness of my situation. I'm alone. I found solitude in what's probably the deepest part of the forest. If there was any help available for me, I had already killed them. I'm alone. Left to rot forever as punishment for my sins. And if I had never created that bloody path, know one would ever know of my existence.

**Mdfn ri Vsdghv: Li brx frqwlqxh lq brxu fxuuhqw wklqnlqj, wkhuh zloo eh d iljkw dqg vrphrqh zloo jhw kxuw.**


	3. Beautiful Diamond

I,...have no idea where I'm going with this. I mean, the plan was to fish Wendy out of here and get my girl back. That's pretty much it. How I'm going to do that, I do not have a clue. Guess I didn't think this through. Crap. And now thanks to my own damn recklessness, I'm stuck falling down a friggin Bottomless Pit for god knows how long. I assumed I'd meet Wendy at the bottom once we reach it; whenever that'd be. The only plan after that was play super hero. ...I suck at this planning thing.

Yeah, I did mess up back there. That's just the kind of stuff I do. Wendy knows that better than anyone. We knew each other for practically forever. All I ask is for a sec-third chance. Apparently that's a bit much to ask for. Can't blame a guy for trying.

Quickly getting bored from falling for I-honestly-have-no-idea-how-long, I remember the guitar still resting on my back. Switching the instrument to the front, I casually strum some chords. Played some newly invented notes that no one knows, and sang random not-to-mention-lame lyrics that only I could ever understand. The result was a twisted melody of mystery and madness. I think this is partly what made me the lead guitarist in my band. I was doing the impossible.

Despite my genius musical abilities, I think it is clear that I cannot write a song to save my own life. Or at least, I could never write a good one. No questions asked. Once upon a time, I heard this sappy song that next to no one knows. I had also made a deal with that Giddy-squirt. I forget his name. But yeah, 9 year old psychic with freak large hair. I think you know who I mean. Anyways, it was for these magic CDs in exchange for Mabel's phone number. I never had it, but I got it for him. It was actually easy. Just take a peak at Wendy's phone and victory.

He advertised that any song you burn onto the discs would hypnotize the intended listener depending on the music. With the sappy love song, the message simply screamed "go out with me" and "be my girl". All that junk. The messages themselves I actually never knew about until Dipshit decided to wreck everything for me. Speaking of the nickname, since Wendy is a bit pissed at him, I wouldn't be surprised if it rubbed onto her.

In the end all I know is that I made some mistakes.

1. Supernatural methods to impress a girl never works out

2. Ditching the girl to make the cd was honestly not worth it

Strumming away, I notice how my bangs are suddenly out of my face. Wind is picking up. With the absence of the black curtain, I then see a bunch of cards fly past me. It wasn't exactly easy, but I managed to grab the last one: the King of Diamonds.

I find myself in surrounded by nature. What a surprise. Nothing seems familiar to me, nor do they seem sane. I mean, some sorta rocking-horsefly just buzzed by. How sane is that? I also find myself sitting casually on a simple boulder guitar in hand. I even notice an outfit change of some sort. A bit too formal for my style, but it's cool.

I got some sort of victorian-style black leather coat. It's decorated by all these spikes, studs, chains, safety pins, you get the idea. Here and there is some black lace. The sleeves are cuffed at my wrists with more of these decals as decoration. Underneath I got on a simple see through blouse on. While I still have my signature skinny jeans on, my footwear had been replaced by gothic boots with multiple buckles. Like I said, a bit formal compared to my usual style, but I think this get ups ok. I don't entirely look like a dork.

_The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond_

_The broken echo of lies within demented words_

_He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland_

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed_

Feeling that familiar addiction to strumming, I continue to entertain myself with the guitar. I pick the strings in random patterns and shift between chords in an hypnotic rhythm. It's so easy to lose yourself in this action. After forming a decent and catchy pattern, I begin to sing the same random words that only I was capable of understanding. This felt like a repeat of back in the Bottomless Pit.

One by one, all these "creatures" as you may call them gathered. I payed them no attention, continuing my show. They only listened in awe. "Sir, what do call yourself?" a cat-like thing asked in between songs. Not entirely sure since this grey and teal tabby creature literally wasn't all there.

"Robbie" I responded plainly. The animals then conversed with themselves.

"My, I've never seen a 'Robbie' before" One mouse squeaked to it's neighbor

"Heck, I've never even heard of a 'Robbie'" said neighbor responded. Ok, these guys arn't even speaking english here.

"Well, that's a surprise. Last I checked I'm the most famous rock star in the world" I lied, flipping my raven mane. The females went and fainted; literally of course.

"Really? Then you shall be most famous in Wonderland. Clearly we are not part of the world" Cheshire Cat decided. No shit sherlock.

They led me over to the main village, allowing me to spread my music. Like magic these people/animals went nuts for me. I was famous. I should bring the rest of the band down here. "Robbie, you might want to learn some evaporating skills" the Cheshire Cat told me. i try to find him by turning around. Instead I find a mob of Wonderland creatures coming towards me. Before I ever had the chance to run, I was just surrounded by all the said creatures snapping photos and getting my autograph. Hmm, I see no reason to run. I am after all, getting all the ladies.

_Deadly yet so beautiful, an Alice just like a rose_

_Was shot by a madman, who silenced him to death_

_Single rose bloomed in his place, with no music composed_

_With twisted grin, this dying man lay breathing his last breath_

Merely hours had gone by and this instant fame had yet to die down. Very bizarre. After escaping yet another mob, I lean against a random tree near a rose garden. "I see someone seeks solitude" that damn cat phases in again.

"Shut up" is my choice of a very lame response. "Everyone here is crazier than back at home" I then randomly comment. Home. I need to go back. I had privacy and real friends and in comparison to this place, sanity. If you ever thought Gravity Falls was crazy, Wonderland is just flat out nuts. Wonderland is nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see? This insanity is now rubbing onto me!

"Mr. Cat Dude-"

"Who?" I get interrupted.

"You"

"I'm not 'You', i'm The Cheshire Cat" he corrects me. I see no one appreciates nicknames here.

"Uggh! Can't I just have ONE conversation with someone here without losing my mind!?" I snap, shouting at the top of my lungs. He just fades away.

"Can you stand on your head?" I find him in another tree, literally having his feet placed and balancing on his head. Can't he just take me seriously for just five minutes! "Anyways," he starts, placing that tabby head back on. "You can't really help it. We're all mad here. As you can see even I'm not all there" he tells me, joking at the fact that he's fading away till there's nothing but those stripes and a face. Then those spiral away. Sit still damn you!

"Well then, how the heck do I get out of here?" I try asking.

"Well that depends on where you wanna get to" he appears right next to me

"Doesn't matter as long as-"

"Then it really doesn't matter which way you go" he interrupts and disappears again. Damn you.

Hearing cheering voices in the distance, I nearly freeze. ...They found me. Panicked, I clumsily sat up and tried my best to run. Instead, my sudden jelly legs give out. In an attempt to catch myself, my hand automatically hooks onto a newly blooming rose. I do my best to ignore the pain from the thorns piercing into my hand as blood trickles down my hand. Still, I fall; face first into a table that wasn't there before. Cuz clearly I am having the best day ever. Recovering from the fall, I lift myself back up to learn two things. One: the crowd is getting closer. Two: there is a gun on the table.

I pick up the weapon in my realization. Why didn't I think of this before? I can't leave this place physically. No way. But I can do so spiritually. Please, just anything. Anything to get out of this place. Hesitantly, I lift the weapon to my head. My mind and will is just screaming at me to do it. I need to do it. I got to.

My finger refuses to pull the trigger. In all honesty, I don't really wanna die. There are some things I need to do. A role to play. The band can't survive without me. My skills can't be replicated. Sadly though, I am trapped here. Even if I don't pull the trigger, there is no going back. Not the way I came. The crowds now approaching, I dare to end it all. With a single shaky movement and a deafening bang, it's all over.

My newly limp body collapses, the flower my hand was previously gripping is ripped off. This rose just laid there in my hand, blooming in the silence. I've done it, and there is no turning back. Satisfied, I die with a twisted grin on my face

**Prmt lu Wrznlmwh: Nvmgzo rmgvoortvmxv.**

* * *

**Phew, I'm glad I finally got this chapter up. Anyways, I have an important announcement: I will be a bit inactive for the next three weeks not including weekends. Summer camps. Because of these activities, I won't have that much time to write fanfics in general. Anyways, thanks for reading this**


End file.
